Overeager
by aprylynn
Summary: Takes place after Humbug (6x11). After spending the day at the ice rink, Kensi thinks Deeks needs more practice. As usual, I own nothing.


This was so silly. How many times had Kensi driven with Deeks in her car? Countless times. Even the fact that they were going to his apartment was not unusual. In the years that they had been partners, they spent many hours watching stupid TV, drinking beers, eating take-out, laughing and enjoying each others' company.

But this time was different. She was nervous and excited. She kept glancing over at him and smiling each time he caught her. Heat rose in her face when he reached over and ran his fingertips along the back of her hand on the gear shift.

Yes, this time was definitely different. At the beginning of the day she had no idea that an ice rink filled with people (including her co-workers) was the place she would finally find the courage to pour her heart out to him. She had no idea that his response would be to kiss her senseless like they were the only two people in the world.

They stood nervously staring at each other for a few moments after they arrived at his apartment. The click of the door behind them signified that this was the first time all day they were alone with no distractions.

A thought popped into Kensi's head and she laughed. "So… do you think any of them saw us?"

Deeks smiled and her heart just melted at the sight. "I don't know. Do any of them have eyes?"

"Ah, yes. Right." She raised her finger as if a light bulb went off above her. "So what do we say when we get back to work?"

"Nothing. If they saw, they saw. It doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Absolutely not." For the first time ever, there was no hesitation when it came to this man right in front of her and she loved how it felt.

"Good. So we can continue what we started? This time without a public audience."

"I guess so." She smiled. "I mean, you definitely could use the practice."

"What?" The dumbfounded look on his face was beyond adorable.

This was too fun to resist. "I'm just saying, I hate to think I agreed to go all in with a guy who kisses like an overeager teenager."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously, I think I've gotten less sloppy kisses from Monty."

"Wow," His expression went from confused to slightly amused. "You done yet?"

"Maybe."

He was laughing, but the intensity in his eyes burned right through her. She knew that all this teasing was going to get her in trouble, and she couldn't be more excited. She had firsthand knowledge of what he was capable of and those kisses at the skating rink were definitely not his best work. But it was easy to forgive him for that, especially knowing that he was about to make her eat her words.

Honestly, she didn't mind his kisses from earlier. Not one bit actually. Since she was serious about being bold with him, about being all in from now on, she knew that not every kiss was going to a mind-blowing romantic experience. Sometimes they'd be awkward. Sometimes they'd be messy. Sometimes they'd be more funny than sexy. But that was okay, because that was so perfectly them.

(Of course, because it was them, she couldn't pass up the chance to give him a hard time about it. Particularly if that would result in something mind-blowing.)

He slipped off his coat and threw it on his couch, never taking his eyes off her. "Maybe if you're done…" He was slowly moving closer and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Then we can get back to this practicing you say I need."

Damn, this was what she wanted, right? She unashamedly made fun of him for his enthusiastic approach and now he was doing the exact opposite. Moving so slow and deliberate, by the time he was right in front of her, with his hands on her hips drawing her in, she was practically buzzing with anticipation. Her hands made their way onto his arms, thrilled by the fact that there was one less layer covering them. She loved his arms, whether they were guarding her from explosions or holding her in a moment of brokenness or just there for her to ogle and touch. After what seemed like forever, his face was just inches from hers. She nearly whimpered when he swept his tongue over his bottom lip (so slowly he had to be doing it on purpose).

He brought his hand up and gently brushed his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek. He continued until he brushed her hair off her shoulder, exposing her neck. She shivered slightly, not because it was cold, but because the smirk on his face was sexy as hell. He dipped his head until his lips made contact, placing a soft lingering kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as electricity coursed through her whole body.

"How am I doing so far?" He moved up her neck, leaving a path of excruciatingly slow gentle kisses.

Kensi took in a deep breath, attempting to steady herself. "I don't know…" The scratch from his beard was super distracting but she never wanted it to stop. "I think you better keep trying."

He chuckled right before nibbling on her earlobe. That was almost enough to make her stop this whole thing, grab his face and attack him just like he did before. But she held out, tightening her grip on his arms to stop herself.

She thought her heart would explode as he kissed his way along her jaw. Impatience was starting to get the better of her, turning her head slightly to speed up the process. He brushed his lips along the corner of her mouth and then pulled away to look her in the eyes.

For a moment she wondered why it took them so long to get to this point. Why were they so afraid to let the inevitable happen and just be together and happy and all in? Why did they fight it for so long when everything about this felt so right?

Finally… _finally_ … his lips touch hers, sweet and lingering, like they had all the time in the world to savor each other. But there was only so much a woman could take before she would lose her mind. She slid her hand up his arms, over his strong shoulders to hold his face. She opened her mouth, letting a moan escape as she took control of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, completely in love with the way his soft lips moved against hers. She couldn't resist digging her teeth into his lower lip as his hands roamed all over her back.

Deeks was the one who broke the kiss. That maddening smile of his was already spread across his face by the time her eyes fluttered open.

"So who's the overeager one now?"

She couldn't be mad or annoyed or flustered at how he turned this all around on her. She just smiled and kissed him again. And she didn't plan on stopping. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Certainly not the day after.


End file.
